Beyond the Letter
by Dakate
Summary: Felt disatisfied with the ending? I did. So this is a story that continues from where the game ended off at. Rated T for now, but may soon have to change to M if things start getting to that setting. This is a boy's love story. Shounen Ai/ Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Hotel Dusk: Room 215 is the property of Nintendo and not Dakate.

Notes: Anyways, I can't be the only female that wanted this pairing so bad…as it is a boy's love coupling that I plan to do for this. I'm only putting this here if you didn't get the warning earlier. I will admit this is my first fanfic ever. I've never done one before but have thought of it many times with the many anime and video games I watch or play. And as much as I loved the game, I felt a little dissatisfied at the fact that Bradley only shows up as a letter if anything. So, like many of the other fanfics on here, I'm starting out at the same end with Mila and Kyle leaving together from Hotel Dusk. Though instead of a year or so passing, I'm starting out just after they left the hotel. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Beyond the Letter**

_Prologue:_

Perhaps only fifteen minutes had passed once the two took off from the almost abandoned look of the hotel. Hotel Dusk, it was a place that Kyle Hyde truly did not think would answer so many of his questions. Three years late, so Kyle believed. His foot remained pressed upon the gas, his gaze glued onto the scenery before him. Every now and then, a hand would pull from the steering wheel to lace his fingers within the brown hair that graced his head, a sigh leaving him. Kyle had to get used to this and fast. He was supposed to be relaxing and pushing his past behind him. This was to be his vacation.

It was definitely not like Kyle to be taking one. But after his tiresome night at Hotel Dusk, and finding out so much about what truly went on with Nile and his partner of the past, it was time to take a breather. A soft note left gentle lips beside him, Kyle taking in a breath of his own as he realized, almost having forgotten, that another was beside him. Glancing to the seat beside him, his gaze softened before returning to the road ahead of them.

Sitting beside him quietly, was the young woman he had gotten to meet over the night. Her name was Mila Evans. Once having been mute, she had regained the ability to speak. However, it seemed she had no want to really say much. Perhaps she was thinking over her father. So much had been found out at Hotel Dusk, even Mila's questions had been answered.

"Mila…" It was the first thing said since the two had departed, the young girl having wanted to go with Kyle instead of remaining within the hotel with Rosa and Dunning. "Did Rosa feed you breakfast before you left?"

A slight breath left the young woman, only for a soft smile to appear. "Yes, she did. I'm really going to miss her cooking."

"Hmhm, I know I am, and those shiny bathrooms too." For being the first comments to leave the pair since their departure, it was enough to break the ice, Mila taking to a gentle laugh at how weird Kyle was being, speaking upon shiny bathrooms and the like. "And it's also nice to hear you answer instead of just nodding your head." A slight smirk took to the older man's visage, the young Mila starting to blush a bit at such an observation.

Kyle was trying, he was trying so very hard to keep the woman with a clear head rather than one filled with worries. He was doing his best to get the thoughts he had, during his entire stay at the Hotel Dusk, out of his head. Within his suitcase, he still had the small red box that contained Bradley's letter. Bradley had told him not to continue his search for him, to leave him hidden. Was that something that Kyle wanted to do? Glancing at Mila, he wondered if having such thoughts were wise. There was a new life ahead of him, Mila and himself. _I need to stop worrying about him and get my life in check. _

With thoughts getting heavier and heavier, a scream soon alerted him.

"KYLE!"

Maybe only an hour had past since the two had left Hotel Dusk. Though it would seem all that was learned at the Dusk, was only the beginning to something much more troublesome. Kyle's eyes widened as his hand gripped the steering wheel, roughly turning it towards the right, the car swerving to a stop…


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Thanks to those that have read the prologue. And for the one review I got, thanks!! Makes me excited and inspired to keep on going. So here it is, the first chapter.

_Chapter 1:_

The engine was turned off once Kyle was sure that his vehicle was parked, now on the side of the road. Pushing his door opened, he rushed to Mila's side to help her out. They did not hit anything which was a plus. However, something had hit another car earlier on. At least, that was what Kyle deducted by the smoke that was still fresh coming from the car that remained turned onto its side in the center of the road.

Looking around, the ex-cop tried to see if any other cars were coming their way to where both Mila and he stood. It seemed that only they were the ones upon the road at that very moment. And there was no sign of the one that had to be responsible to the car that was turned onto its side.

Mila bit her lip as she pushed herself carefully towards the direction of the destroyed vehicle, one of the wheels slowly coming to a halt from a rough spin. "Mr. Hy….Kyle, is there someone inside?'

"I don't know, I don't see anyone…" Kyle pushed around the vehicle and knelt down. There did not seem to be any fluid leaking, so there was a big chance that the vehicle was just going to just suddenly explode on them. Looking around him again, he saw nothing that showed that another vehicle was there. No tire tracks, no car parts from a sudden collision, or anything.

"Nng…" The sound alerted both Mila and Kyle, the two of them rushing towards the other side of the vehicle. "My leg…" The voice came forth again. Kyle gently pushed Mila to the side and took to shifting away some of the torn up vehicle. Finding a leg, Kyle gasped.

"Shit, he's stuck under….I'm sure his leg's broken." Kyle looked around and frowned to see Mila taking many steps back, her hands over his mouth. "It's alright Mila…we'll get him out of there."

"Agh…nng…shit.."

"Hang in there, I…I have to flip the car in order to get you….Mila, help me on this side." The ex-cop pushed himself to the side of the top part of the car. He had to push it back upon it's wheels, the leg peeking out towards that side of the vehicle. If he took to the other side, Kyle would chance amputating the leg.

Nervous about the entire situation, Mila bit her lip and moved over to the side that Kyle was at. This man needed their help, and knowing Kyle, the man she had been traveling with would want some answers to what the hell was going on. Pale hands pushed against the front of the car at the other end, Kyle standing adjacent to her.

"On three…"

Mila nodded and took to readying herself.

"Three….two…..one..nng." Hyde began to push his weight against the vehicle, as was Mila who let out soft breaths. The two continued until they were able to gain enough momentum, the both of them crying out as they pressed against the vehicle. Soon enough, the vehicle made a slight roar sound as it took to tumbling back onto its wheels, the car lopsided from how it was forced onto its side.

The leg flopped a bit, but the one inside could still be heard grunting. That was a good sign right there. At least the man within was still alive. Taking to a big sigh, Kyle moved to the side where the man was, opening up the vehicle. Of course, the door was a bit tricky at first, the side smashed into the front and the like. After a few moments of bashing at the side door, Kyle was able to get it open. The man within cried out in slight pain from the jerky motions given to the vehicle thanks to Kyle's harshness.

"There. Man, who did this to you?"

The man inside had a nasty cut on his temple, and was bruised up from head to toe from the entire collision. His left leg was twisted, but the other one looked fine. The question almost did not register within his mind, his gaze falling upon the young woman. However, it was not the woman in general that caught his attention the most.

"That…bracelet."

Mila quickly hid her hand from the man, hiding it behind her. She had first thought that maybe the man knew of her for some reason. Perhaps hoping that this man knew of her father. But it seemed he was more interested within her bracelet. Turning to stare at Kyle, eyes widened.

"That bracelet? You know of it? Forget it, we need to get you out of here and I want answers. Who did this to you?" Kyle pushed into the vehicle and started to carefully pull the man out of the vehicle. "And most of all, who are you?" Kyle forced the male to move an arm about his shoulder, the ex-cop using a good deal of his weight to force the seemingly young man out of the vehicle.

Mila took a step back, at first, only to move to the other side of the male that Kyle was holding, taking to helping Kyle in holding the man. The one who was being held easily shifted an arm over the young woman's shoulder and limped away with the both of them towards Kyle's vehicle.

"Explain on the way to the next city. There isn't anything you need from that car is there?"

There was a bit of silence for a small moment, only for the male to finally start speaking once he was settled within the working vehicle.

"No, nothing's in there now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a package, something I was supposed to be delivering. But, that madman, I didn't get a good look at him, came busting into my car. The car was upside down earlier with a roll of my car. Some man in a coat came and wretched the package and left me here. I thought I could get out and stuck a leg out to do that. Then that madman took to hitting the car again and sent the car on it's side…Shit, I think it's broken."

"No cussing, a lady's present."

"I heard you cussing earlier…feh."

Kyle sighed at this and thought over the situation.

"The name's Eric Nash. I'm a delivery guy so to say. I gained a package from that town over there, where I'm assuming you came, and was on my way to the next."

"That car that hit you, did it come this way?"

"Yeah, it came the same direction I was going. I figure he's going to the next city too."

Kyle narrowed his gaze curiously. _No, I should stop thinking of such things. I'm not a cop anymore. I have to just get this guy to some hospital in the next city. Once we are done with that, Mila and I can continue our vacation. What a way to start it though._

Mila could tell that Kyle was thinking to himself again and turned to stare at the man in the back. The young man, Eric, seemed to be around her age, and was not all that bad looking as she stared at him. Eric gasped and smiled at the young woman.

"I'll be alright I think. No need to worry about me pretty…"

Her cheeks flared at this and quickly turned around and stared forward. Kyle sighed at this and sent a glare towards the man in the back, figuring he might be flirting by the single title Eric had given to Mila. "Let's just get going." Kyle muttered as he put the car back into gear and started from the area. He would also alert the local police about the wreckage.

"That bracelet…"

Kyle almost swerved as he as instantly reminded about what had caught his interest earlier during his meeting of Eric. Mila gasped and almost hit Kyle by the slight shift of his hand. Grumbling at this, he narrowed his hues, keeping the vehicle steady this time. "What about it? Why are you so interested in that?"

"My father made those things. It caught me by surprise because I didn't think that someone else would have one. He died after selling one of that kind to someone. That was awhile back though. My pops died a good three years ago."

"Three years ago." Kyle wondered what all of that was about. Three years ago? That was when Bradley and Kyle split up, so to say. Why was everything always reminding him about that day? He was supposed to be on vacation and had Mila along for the ride. Maybe he should get back into contact with Ed and Rachel. Maybe Ed could figure out something about this Eric Nash's father. _No, I'm doing it again. I swear. Why can't I do this vacationing thing?!_

* * *

"He'll be resting in room 378 after the surgery they just took him to alright?"

"Thanks." Kyle responded to the nurse and moved to the waiting area of the ER. "They are going to take him to the third floor once the surgery is taken care of. You hungry?"

Mia shook her head and studied Kyle's pacing manner. She wondered if Kyle was deep in thought and this caused her to sigh.

"Come on, let's go find a hotel and take our vacation here. I already alerted the local police about the crash he was in. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mila was staring at Kyle in a slight bitter sarcasm, only to deviate her gaze. A sigh left Kyle at this. "Fine fine, we'll wait here until that Nash guy is ok. That what you want?"

Her eyes lit up, this causing Kyle to sigh. Of course it was. Mila was a sweet natured girl. She had to be worried about the young man's condition. Kyle would respect that. Looking around, he noticed one of the phones and sighed. "Wait here, I'm going to make a phone call." Mila nodded at this, Kyle sighing as it seemed that Mila was being silent for some reason. Perhaps she still was not completely used to speaking with anyone as of yet.

Moving towards the payphone, Kyle popped in a few coins and took to dialing that number that usually got his fingers going. Pressing his back against the wall, he kept a stare towards Mila's direction, his gaze softening. The young woman was worried, he could tell. "Come on Rachel." The phone continued to ring, which was odd as Rachel usually answered it after a good couple of rings and it was usually on cue. And if it was Ed, he would have picked up by then as well. However, only the ringing sound continued to fill Kyle's ears. "Strange. I guess they are both not in." Hanging up the phone, he started back towards Mila.

* * *

The phone's ring cut off within the darkness of that very office of the Red Crown. Papers littered the office, a chair upturned. Sprawled upon the floor, the body of a man. The tag with the male's name had fallen to the floor a good distance away from him, the name Ed Vincent upon it. The door was opened widely, a high heeled shoe left behind as well as a pair of glasses. There was some sort of struggle. Where was Rachel? And why was Ed Vincent upon the floor? Kyle's employer was no longer living, a knife piercing him from the back. 


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Chapter 2! I finally did it. Sorry for the longer delay this time around. School is getting crazier these days, and then I had to deal with an allergy/sinus/cold type thing. It was annoying and now I have to make up clinical time because of it…stupid cold sinus thing. Anyways, thanks to one of my reviews I got, and loved I thought I'd explain a bit more of what Shounen-ai and Yaoi is, just in case you are getting into it and don't know what that is. It's male pairing, so two men having a romantic relationship with one another. It's a fangirl thing. But I promise there will be other types of relationships in this, as you may be able to tell as the story progresses. I hope you guys are liking where I'm taking this story. I'm just typing it as it comes to me lol. Enjoy

_

* * *

__Chapter 2:_

"Hmm…still nothing." Kyle took to hanging up the payphone again and started back towards the direction of Mila. The woman was sitting upon one of the various waiting chairs, every now and then looking back up to the clock. Turning to stare at the same clock, Kyle took in a soft sigh. "Want me to ask the lady again?"

Mila gasped and nodded at this, Kyle sighing once more. Hands within his pockets, the once police officer started back to the help desk that he had ventured to a good few times, trying to reassure Mila. "Did..they get a room for Mr. Nash?"

The woman behind the desk paused before starting to type away at the computer. "Ah…his first name again?"

"Eric…"

"Ah yes, he's now within his room, room 378" The woman repeated the number from earlier, Kyle nodding his head at this.

"Thank you." Turning around, he gave a tilt of his head, trying to gain Mila's attention.

Noticing Kyle's motions, Mila took to pushing up from the chair and gently moved over to where the man was. "Is he…."

Kyle smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, he's in his room. You did want to go see him right?" Noticing the rather hesitant look on the woman's visage, only to note the faint blush, a slight laugh left Kyle. "Come on, you made me wait here a good couple of hour, the least you can do is be honest. Let's go." Kyle pushed out a hand for Mila to take, noting that she was being shy. "Why are you being silent again?"

"S…Sorry."

"Don't apologize, you really were worried about him weren't you?"

Mila nodded, only to gently catch onto Kyle's hand and follow after the man to the elevators. She looked around the lobby area to note some more people waiting for those in surgery to gain a room, and then there were the ones that were waiting to be seen upon themselves. It seemed clean enough, but Mila was not very fond of hospitals. At least not after being stuck in one for so long when within her comatose state. But she wanted to make sure that the young man her age was alright.

Turning to stare at the bracelet upon her person, Mila wondered if it really was the same type of bracelet that Eric's father made. Three years ago, so much had happened three years ago. A glance was given to Kyle. Squeezing his hand a bit, the two soon got up to the third floor and then into the room where Eric was being held. "Oh…"

"Yeah, I guess he's a bit konked out with all the pain medicine." Kyle explained to Mila as they came into the room to find that Eric Nash was sleeping a bit soundly, his body all bandaged up, at least the parts that needed them. Moving over to where the man was resting, a gasp left the male as his eyes fell upon the hand that was resting upon Eric's chest. Underneath it was a letter. Was there a visitor before them? Kyle instantly wondered if he saw anyone suspicious back in the lobby, but no one came to his mind.

Gently moving the hand, Kyle grabbed the letter and gently replaced Eric's hand upon the boy's own chest. Stepping away, Kyle paled to see his name on the envelope. "What the…" What was going on? Why was his name upon the envelope and held underneath Eric's hand? It was as if whoever placed this there knew he was going to come visit soon. A tinier hand gently caught onto Kyle's jacket, this causing the man to turn to see the worried female.

"I'm alright. A bit surprised, but I'm alright." Mila gave him a look that said she did not believe him, a sigh leaving Kyle at this. Shifting his gaze away from Mila, his fingers worked with the paper, opening it up to reveal the note within. Pulling it out, Kyle read it quietly to himself.

"Kyle. The game's changed. Protect this boy, even from me." Turning the note around, looking for a signature, Kyle suddenly dropped it and he quickly pushed out of the room. "Bradley!"

Mila, now tense as could be, slowly shifted away from Eric, only to knelt down and pick up the note. Upon the back of the note, it held Bradley's name. She was about to rush out of the room to search for Kyle, but paused as something else caught her attention.

"F…Father…"

Mila took a few steps away from Eric, only to note the boy was having a hard time with something. Looking around, Mila bit her lip and gently approached the young man. "P…Poor boy." She hesitantly moved out a hand and touched the being's cheek, wishing that Kyle would return. But he would right?

_

* * *

_

_Where is he…He has to be here…Bradley._

Kyle found himself slowing down, having pushed out of the hospital and into the from entrance parking lot. There was no sign of the man. Bradley was there, and he missed him. "Bradley…" Closing his eyes, Kyle took in a deep breath.

Opening his eyes, Kyle readied to take another step forward, only to pause. A gun pressed behind him against his back. "Just keep going…go to the basement parking."

"Brad"

"Now…"

Shutting his mouth, Kyle nodded and started forward, wanting to turn around and see who it was. It had to be Bradley. The voice, it was the man's voice. The gun continued to press against his back, showing the other male which way he needed to go. Kyle studied the vehicles as the two moved towards the basement parking which was down a ramp. The people that were around paid no attention to them as they were more focused on other things, most of them doctors and the like.

"Father…" Kyle bit his lip as he heard the order and continued on, trying not to gain any sort of attention. The more farther they both got within the parking lot, the darker the scenery became. Soon enough, they came to a more deserted part of the parking lot, no one else around except for a few parked cars of the employees that were less fortunate to gain the leftover spots.

Kyle was about to say something, only to find his back slamming roughly into the wall, the gun pressing against his chest, only for Bradley to face him. "Bradley.."

Bradley remained silent, his gaze soon softening before slowly lowering the gun, but still kept a hand pressing Kyle to the wall. "Kyle…"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to find you…the letter"

"Forget that letter Kyle. I…I was trying to become a ghost. Things…things are changing." Bradley finally released Kyle and pulled away. "That boy's in danger because of me. I need…your help. Protect him."

"I have to protect someone else right now. I don't need"

"Believe me, you want to do this." Bradley pushed the gun back against Kyle's skull, the man gasping and pressing his back against the wall in surprise.

"You..are the only one Kyle. If I do it, that boy is going to die faster. You're the only one safe from Nile at the moment. But that may not be for too long. They are looking into my files and everything. I know your name will show up eventually. You have to get that kid out of here fast. If he stays in this hospital for just one night, he's going to be a goner."

"Bradley, it's been three years…and now this? What's going on?"

"Please don't ask anything right now Kyle. Just do this…I have to go."

Kyle's eyes widened as Bradley soon pushed himself away from the area. "Bradley! Wait!!" Bradley pushed into one of the parked vehicles, keeping Kyle from the handle before taking to starting up the car and speeding off. "Bradley…" What did this mean? Watching as the vehicle pushed up the ramp that they had walked down, Kyle just stood there. Bradley was there. Right before him…alive and well, breathing. Tightening his hand, Kyle gritted his teeth and took to a run of his own. He should not have left Mila alone with that Eric.

* * *

Mila quickly turned, a soft sigh of relief leaving her to note Kyle slowly entering, seeming a bit out of breath. "Kyle…"

"He was here Mila…Bradley was here." She paused at this, only to move closer to him. "How is he?"

Looking back towards the young man, Mila softened her gaze. "Still resting…I..I'm sorry for having made you wait here for"

"Don't apologize. I got to see Bradley because of it." Eyes widened and Mila turned around to face Kyle.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah…Mila, we have to get this kid out of here and take him with us."

"What? But that's impossible, he's wounded."

"I know…Shit, I don't know what the hell he's expecting me to do. But he told me that if we didn't do anything, that this kid is going to be dead by the time night comes around." Mile quickly placed a hand over her mouth as Kyle said such a thing. What in the world were they going to do to get Eric Nash out of the hospital. Kyle shifted around the room, spotting a telephone. "I'm…I'm going to try Ed again. He should be able to help us with something this outrageous."

"Great, more news." Mila paused, Kyle moving off to the phone, the voice of another patient having caught her attention. Mila moved to see what was on the television set that was to be shared by both Eric and the patient beyond the other side of the curtain. Staring at the screen that was slightly turned more to the patient that had grunted, Mila focused on it, a newsflash having appeared. Kyle was at the phone, trying to get some sort of answer from anyone.

"Shit…why won't they pick up? Did they decide to take a holiday too?" Kyle grumbled to himself as he kept the phone close to him. He would also tell Ed about Bradley once he got a hold of the man.

Mila sighed at this and turned back to the screen, only for her eyes to widen, her hands quickly moving to her lips. "K…K….K….Kyle…" She softly cried out, this causing the man to shift his gaze. Noticing the woman's expression, he shot his gaze to the television screen.

Hanging up the phone, he moved closer to try to get a better angle, only for his eyes to widen as well. The name Ed Vincent and the Red Crown kept flashing upon the screen, the reporter explaining on how they happened on the scene and that how the secretary Rachel was missing, and either a possible suspect or kidnapped. He froze, staring at the screen silently with Mila at his side. "Ed….no…"


	4. Chapter 3

Note: Omg….finally another chapter guys. It's been…nearly a year. Okay so not really but it has been ages. Last update being in February, and finally another update in the beginning of September? I should be ashamed of myself! Sorry for the long wait, with college and family issues, and then my wonderful laptop blowing up in my face. Ok, so I kind of killed the hard-drive. None the less, trying to get that fixed and I had to reread what I wrote to be able to type again. For those that are still reading this, thank you! And for new readers, thanks for the reviews! And for those that think I've abandoned the story, never! It's now been awhile since I've played the game so if something out of place seems to be there, please let me know! Thanks for continuing to read my story!

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

Ed was gone. This was something that was hard to swallow for Kyle. The man had taken him in after he left the N.Y.P.D. Sure Ed made him sale practically useless items. But when it came to searching for clues upon Bradley, Ed helped him a lot. Now that man was dead, stabbed in the back according to what was reported over the news report upon the television. Why would someone kill him though?

Ed was a friend of Kyle's deceased father, and on top of that Ed was ex-L.A.P.D. Was it connected to what Bradley was going on about? The boy had to be safe from Nile. Bradley had said that Kyle was the only one safe from Nile at the moment, the only one Nile didn't know. But if that was the case, why was Ed found dead and Rachel missing? Then again, there was strong suspicion that Rachel was the killer. No, Rachel wouldn't have killed Ed like that. She was loyal…right?

Mila moved closer to the male, resting a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Kyle was indeed deep within thought and had rights to be. She had not gotten the chance to meet Ed or Rachel, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that these two people had meant a great deal towards her new guardian. Something wasn't adding up.

Still thinking upon what Bradley said and the news that continued to play upon the television box, such a thing being huge news as it was near the city the pair were currently in, a thought soon hit Kyle like a ton of bricks, his eyes widening strongly. "Shit. I think Bradley's wrong. I think my name's already come up."

Kyle said this to himself at first, hues narrowing strongly as he snapped his gaze from the news and stared at the young man that was still resting. Why else would Ed be killed? Ed was giving Kyle information. And to stop that, Nile had to have been the one to come forth and cut away Kyle's source of such information. His name was known. The time that they had left to be safe had just been dramatically cut short.

Taking a step back in horror, Mila cried out silently to herself as Kyle started to pull at the IVs and other medical wires that were kept to keep check on Eric's condition. Alarms were starting to alert off once the heart monitor leads were removed. "What are you doing?" Mila quickly cried out, Eric slowly stirring only to grow wide eyed to see the older male pressing a band-aid on the area where his IV once was.

"We're leaving now."

"Oy. What are you doing?" Eric cried out in a quick start now that he was coming to.

"Shut up and just cooperate. We don't have much time. You're not out of the water yet." Kyle grunted and took to pulling the youth out of the bed, Eric gasping as he was held within the man's arms.

"You're crazy!"

"That may be, but I'm just crazy enough to save your ass. Mila, come on, we're leaving now."

This was so crazy. Kyle now had Eric in his arms and was motioning for Mila to open the door. Mila was going to question Kyle's actions again, but received a look from Kyle that proved he was serious. Mila nodded and rushed to the door, opening it, Kyle pushing past her quickly. Pausing, Mila heard the grunt from Kyle and rushed off after.

"Excuse me sir, what are you doing? Hey!!"

A nurse had moved out into the hall by that moment and was shocked to see that some man was running off with one of their patients.

"Somebody stop him! He's kidnapping a patient!"

Ignoring them, Kyle rushed to an elevator, Mila being instructed to get any of them to come up…Of course, by that time, security was already racing towards their direction.

"Forget it. Down the stairs." Kyle grunted and started towards the door that lead to the stair case, Mila helping as best as she could with opening the doors so they could move on out of the hospital. Climbing down the steps were harder than Kyle had thought. Then again, it was not every day he was holding onto a young man within his arms. Holding onto Mila would have been ten times easier. But he had to make due for the situation they were in. They had no choice but to get out of there before something happened to Eric, or even Mila there. Who knew what Nile could do to Mila.

_Mila…No, I won't let any of them get a hold of you either. Right now, both you and Eric are my priority. Bradley, what about you? Where are you running to? _Reaching the bottom step, Mila pushed forth and swung open the exit door that lead to the basement parking, Kyle cursing on the fact that he had ran down too far, having not realized this until that moment. Where did they park? This was just brilliant!

Noticing the frustration, the young woman grasped onto Kyle's jacket and motioned him to follow her. Kyle followed, uncertain of what to expect until Mila paused at a different car.

"What? That isn't our vehicle…Oh…" It clicked in his mind what Mila was trying to say. If they went within the car Kyle had been driving in, he'd be sticking out like a sore thumb to anyone that ran through Ed's paperwork back at the Red Crown. That made sense. So now he had to resort to stealing, this was just fantastic.

"Good thing for detective skills. I can break in, but I don't know anything about hot wiring a car."

"I do…"

Mila and Kyle both looked towards Eric. "What, I've had problems with that piece of crap car that broke my leg. Key ignition thing doesn't work anymore so I have to hotwire it every time. I can do this."

It was like an angel singing in Kyle's ears at that moment. "Good, let's do this then."

Once the door was yanked open, Eric in place to hotwire the vehicle, the engine soon roared to life. "Yes, this car was a little different, but technique works the same." Eric seemed proud of himself. And instead of being suspicious about Eric's talent, Kyle was just excited.

"There over here!"

A security guard was the owner of the voice, which meant the trio better hurry or they were going to get caught. Then again, what safe place to be but in the hands of the police of this city. What a load of crap. They could be part of Nile and no one would know it until it was too late.

Eric gasped as he was yanked out of the vehicle and soon forced into the back, Mila taking the front passenger's seat, Kyle taking his rightful spot behind the wheel. All doors were yanked shut and nothing but the sound of the gas pedal being stomped on screamed throughout the basement parking. And just like Bradley, Kyle was now pushing up the ramp and racing his way from freedom.

A sound of laughter and rejoicing was the new sound that filled the inside of the car. "We did it. I don't know how, but we did it!" Kyle was excited, mainly because they were out of there and quite successfully things had gone their way. Eric could start up vehicles that weren't theirs and boy what luck that was.

Though the next question was, where to now? "This city is a lot bigger than I thought." Grumbled Kyle as he stared at the fancy GPS system the car had. It had to be a doctor's car that they stole. That was probably a good thing. The doctor should have enough money to get a new car or at least have full coverage. Whatever, it wasn't their problem for the time being.

"Maybe we should hide out in some hotel." Eric murmured, only to receive a loud "no" from the two in front. "Sheesh, you'd think you had a bad time at another hotel with that reaction." Mila giggled as Kyle grumbled at such words that left Eric.

Sighing, the young man shut his mouth and focused on the girl that had been giggling. She seemed so shy around him, but seemed to be opening up a little to the man she sat beside. Were they related? It didn't seem so. Mila, that was her name. She really was very attractive. This man Kyle and this girl, there wasn't anything going on between them was there? The man was too old for her. Then again, Mila could be into older men. His thoughts continued to run wild until he saw a glare being given towards him from the rear-view mirror.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Er…nothing. Just wondering where we could go is all…Haha…"

"Right." Kyle grunted, Mila completely clueless as what was being spoken about between the two men.

"What about a motel? It's like a hotel, but without the word hotel in it."

"If Nile doesn't kill you, I will."

"Nile?"

Kyle paused, noticing that the name was somewhat foreign to the youth. So Eric didn't know anything about Nile. Of course he didn't. Whoever had harmed Eric, the youth kept referring to them as madmen or the guy in a coat. Thinking upon what Eric had said, hues narrowed.

"What package did you have?"

"I was making a delivery. I don't know what was in it or anything. It was just a delivery to someone in this city. The address was on there and all. Aw man, so much for getting promoted and keeping that job." Eric groaned, Kyle sighing at this.

"Who gave you the package to deliver?"

"No one. It's standard to grab the packages or package back at the main building and then just follow directions from there."

"So it was in the regular delivery bin or whatever?"

"Yeah, nothing fishy at all. Well that was the case until I got in that car wreck from hell and everything just went crazy from there."

The girl upon the passenger seat was silent, taking in what was said. So it seemed Eric really had no idea what was going on. And because of Kyle's actions, it was clear that Eric was no longer safe because of whatever package he was supposed to deliver. And on top of it all, Kyle had gotten to see Bradley. Someone he had not seen since three years ago. What had to be going on within Kyle's mind? Bradley was a huge part of the man's life.

_Bradley, what is it that I'm supposed to do? Protect him? What about you? How are you keeping alive if Nile is now after you?_ Kyle's expression had grown dark, the man driving silently towards whatever direction he could think of. Looking at the rear-view mirror to study Nash, the dark gaze slightly vanished as he noticed that Eric wasn't having a good time in the back. The youth was wincing in pain. Of course he would. They had jumped ship, so to say, before Eric could acquire any more pain pills. The youth had to be sore all over.

Where could they go? Mila had to be tired by now, the sun already starting to drop even further below the horizon. Soon the usual darkness that took the night sky would envelope them. Noticing the silence, Kyle was going to speak up, maybe tell a joke or something to try to ease the uncertainty that filled the vehicle. But as he parted his lips, the sound of a phone alerted all three of them. What the hell was that? They were in a car! Why were they hearing a telephone?

"You both are hearing that too right?" Kyle asked nervously, Mila nodding, and Eric looking around to try to find the ringing item.

"Hey I found something…it's under the seat…nng, there, got it." Having strained himself a little, Eric pushed aside his pain and stared at the strange box like item that was vibrating at the sounds. It then stopped. "What..the heck is it? It's got like…Japanese or whatever characters on it."

Kyle blinked at this and tried to focus on it as Eric placed it in view of the rear-view mirror. What was it? It then rang again, everyone's eyes widening.

"Oh God Kyle, I think it's a bomb!" Eric cried out, Kyle narrowing his gaze and pulling off quickly to the side.

* * *

Note: If you already know what it is at the end of this post, good for you! I thought I'd add a little humor since it's 1980 at the end of the game lol. Anyways, I apologize again for not updating so soon!


End file.
